


Alastair's Punishment

by TantricTrances



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantricTrances/pseuds/TantricTrances
Summary: Sylus caught his lover doing things without hi, and now he has decided to punish him.
Relationships: Sylus/Alastair, Sylus/Lust





	Alastair's Punishment

The day had gone exactly as Sylus had planned. A nice day out on the beach with Alastair. Lunch at his favorite deli. Time on the sand and in the refreshing waves of the Southern California ocean. And of course dinner at a nice seaside restaurant. Sylus loved buttering up his husband to be, despite Alastair hating that he spent money on him, the demon witch did it anyways. However, all of this goodness he was giving out was only just the beginning of a much bigger plan that Sylus had for his lover. See, Alastair was caught just a few days ago literally with his pants down. He’d taken it upon himself to pay for porn on his TV and pleasure himself to it. Well, Sylus’ shift at the police department had ended early that night, much to Damon’s ire. Though Sylus had always liked being his own boss, so when he took over the Witch Division he became exactly what he wanted. He went home when he wanted, got in when he wanted, hired and trained who he wanted. Sylus was entirely in control of his own department within the police, and there was no one who could tell him otherwise. 

Long story short, Alastair was in for a punishment from Sylus for doing things without him. Home was a welcome sight, and the two near crashed through the door in a chorus of giggles. Sylus was cruel in his punishment. He’d been teasing Alastair the whole ride back home and now that his fiancé was all hot and bothered and ready for everything he was thinking Sylus was going to give him. The basement of their home was their next destination. The magically locked door took a quick spell to open and both men were on their way down the stairs. The basement was Sylus’ favorite spot. Filled with implements of sexual ‘torture’, it was the place Sy felt most in his element. In a round of fierce kisses, the demon witch backed the shapeshifter up against a wall adorned with hooks. On his way to this wall he had taken a strand of rope from behind the door. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with Alastair, and as he tied the other male’s hands together he made a loop that hung rather nicely on the hook above his head. All of this he had done in one smooth movement. None of this went noticed Alastair until Sylus pulled away and he went to chase the kiss. 

“Sylus, what the hell?” The other whined, trying to get himself free. “I told you I was gonna punish you. Well, welcome to punishment~” The demonic witch grinned wickedly, rubbing the other’s hardening crotch through his pants. It got a soft moan from Alastair before the feeling was shaken off and the confused look came back to his face. “Wait, what punishment!?” “Your little porn adventure without me. Remember?” The shapeshifter blanched, eyes widening. “I thought you were joking!” Sylus laughed, shaking his head. “Oh you should know I don’t joke about that.” He stated, quickly stripping Alastair of his pants and underwear. He kissed his lover once more, stroking the other’s bare hardon. Alastair gave desperate moans, trying so hard to resist, but as always he was putty in Sy’s hands. It didn’t take too long for these touches to cause the witch’s prick to drool with precum. That was enough for Sylus to take the punishment to its second step. 

He pulled away, and walked to the chest that held the toys for vibration and penetration. He pulled a vibe that sheathed the other male’s shaft that could be remotely controlled to change speeds. He grabbed a similar vibe for his lover’s hole and walked back. “Sssyyyy…” The other whined. A grin formed on Sylus’ face as he slipped the sheath on, and lubed the nicely sized shaft of the other toy, gently sliding it into his lover’s ass. Both were then turned on, the faint buzz of the toys sounded, as both were on their lowest setting… For now. “Mmmm~ Sy, you know I’d rather have you…” Alastair whined a bit, trying not to show he was actually enjoying the vibes a bit. “I know, which is why you’re not getting that tonight.” He chuckled, turning up both toys to a slightly higher setting. The shapeshifter moaned almost begrudgingly, glaring at the demon witch though the pleasure he was feeling. “You like that don’t you?” Sylus antagonized the other, turning the vibrators up more. “Ahh!! Fuck.. Mmm~ Fuck you!” “That’s not gonna happen tonight.” The elder witch joked, backing up and plopping himself on the bed adjacent to where he had hooked Alastair. He unbuttoned his pants, exposing himself and giving his cock a rub. Watching his lover writhe in begrudged pleasure was just so good. 

This sexual torture lasted a few moments. Revving up the vibes and then dropping the power to a dull roar. Sylus laid propped up on one elbow, remotes in his free hand, and his shaft in the other. Footsteps came down the stairs, and a nude, red headed, winged boy who looked no older than eighteen came down the stairs. A curious look graced his soft face as pink eyes glanced between the tied up and gagged Alastair and Sylus who was pleasuring himself. “Lust~ Surprised to see you here.” The young looking demon smiled a bit at the charming, spiky haired witch. “I wanted to see what the commotion was about.” His velvety voice nearly matching a seductive effeminate tone. A grin spread across Sylus’ face and he revved the vibes to their most powerful setting. This caused Alastair to squirm and make arious moans and groans through the gag that was in his mouth. “I’m punishing him.” Lust raised his eyebrows in surprise at this statement, though before he could say anything the witch shook his head, dialing down the vibes a few clicks. He knew what the redhead was thinking. “Not like how you were by Lucifer. I’m not being cruel to him. This is more like I’m giving him pleasure without giving him what he really wants.” The young demon let out a sigh of relief and nodded. “I see, so you are torturing him with temptation.” “Exactly~”

Lust thought about this scene for a moment. It had been a while since he had been freed from the back of Crocell’s mind and maybe he actually wanted to have some fun and represent his sin a little. “May I join?” For the first time tonight the cat had caught Sylus’ tongue. Lust rarely asked for sex up front. He rarely asked for sex at all, mostly the sin was just fine with fronting for a while. “Sure why not~” The fiendish male motioned the boy over, running a gentle hand along his soft body. Lucifer truly made this false angel perfect. He softly kissed the boy’s lips, giving his bottom a grope. Alastair didn’t sound pleased with this, but his muffled protests were met with the vibes going at full power once more, then dropping with the other witch’s moans. “He doesn’t seem to like this.” Lust commented with a chuckle, running his fingers over Sylus’ still covered chest. “Then he should have thought about jerking off without me.” A chuckle came from both before Sy’s expression became serious for a second.   
“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, having made it clear from the beginning of Crocell’s stay at his home that he was going to teach him and his sins about consent. Lust nodded assuredly. “I am sure.” Sylus accepted this and smiled. “Then, what’s the safe word?” “Hellfire.” “And when do we use it?” Lust had been through this drill before, but never minded it. This brought him an odd comfort, knowing that Sylus would never do anything further if he said this safe word. It made him feel… Well, safe. “When I feel uncomfortable…” “Or?” “It doesn’t feel good.” Sylus gave Lust a stern look. “And?” “I wish to stop.” The older looking witch smiled and fully relaxed. “Good boy~” 

Now the fun could really start. Demon straddled witch, his monochrome wings spreading a bit to suit his current position. The magic user’s hands traveled the immortal’s body, starting with the insides of his thighs, up his belly and to his breasts. He caressed them a moment, both breathing deep with want. Despite all of his scars of abuse, the demon’s skin was soft and warm. If Sylus had to describe the feel of Lust’s body, he would only be able to say it was like that of the perfect lover. The sin too felt Sylus up and down. Shedding his shirt, and moving his hips to grind himself against the other’s exposed cock. This got a groan out of Sy as he bucked into him. Lust wasn’t taking things slow, he didn’t want to. Reaching down, the sin wrapped gentle fingers around both erections, rubbing them together in a pleasant friction. Light moans and groans came from the witch. This was much better than just doing things with his hand.

The two flipped, Sylus now hovering over the false angel who lay on his back with wings spread, and a grin on his face. The witch got himself completely out of his pants and tossed them aside, glancing to a still glaring Alastair chuckling. “This could be you if you hadn’t started without me.” There was a muffled attempt to reply before the vibes were turned up and only moans came from the younger witch. His attention went back to the demon, grabbing the tube of lubricant from the side table next to the bed and slicking his shaft. “What’s that?” Lust asked curiously, reaching to touch the other’s lubed prick. “Mmm~ Makes things slide inside better. So I don’t hurt you.” Sy explained, putting a little more onto his fingers and slathering the other male’s entrance as well. He grabbed the younger looking boy’s legs, wrapping them around his hips as he slid into him, sheathing himself in the demon’s hole. Lust gave a moan of pleasure, and a steady pace was started. Sylus’ fingers dug into the boy’s upper thighs, pulling him just a bit closer as he fucked him deep. Of course he didn’t forget about his tied up lover, and one hand released the demon’s leg, grabbing the remotes and continuing to mess with the settings. God the sounds both men were making drove Sylus almost into a lustful frenzy. He loved that he had complete control over not one but two partners at the moment. 

The witch went on, fucking Lust, who was nothing more than putty in his hands. He had gotten the demon against the wall, standing the boy up as the witch held his hands behind his back with one hand, and the other wrapping in a velvety vice grip around his throat. His grip wasn’t to strangle, no, but just to cut off enough air that the allowance to breathe once more would send a rush through the demon. As for Alistair, the vibes were still fluctuating at Sylus’ command. The toy in his ass being at top setting while his shaft was dialed low, and reversed to keep things interesting. Whatever those toys did, he made sure to deny Alastair his climax. However, with both of his partners driving him wild, Sylus was reaching his end. He turned the vibes up all the way, and drove himself deep into the demon under him. He came, filling the male up, groaning as the boy under him tightened as he too came. He panted, pulling out of Lust and turning off the vibes on Alistair, who too had spilled rather forcefully all over the floor. “Thank you Sylus~ I think I needed that.” Lust chuckled, laying back on the bed. He was entirely satisfied, everything just felt right. 

“It was no problem Lust.” Sylus grinned before walking to Alastair who now hung heavy on his restraints. His legs had given out when he came and now he was waiting to be untied. Sylus took the vibes off first, then the gag. “Finally.” The other flexed his jaw a bit and as his hands were released, he took a moment to wipe the drool from his face. “You are an asshole.” “Oh you liked it~” Sylus retorted, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing him. “How about a bath and a massage?” Sylus always wanted to care for his lover after every session. This one was rather extensive, so he wanted to be sure Alistair got his time to cool down. The other witch smiled and lay his head on Sy’s shoulder. “I’d like that.”


End file.
